Encantador
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Kuroo ha hecho un peculiar comentario, dejando a Daichi desencajado y sin saber qué decir. [DaiSuga]
_~Los personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi-sensei~_

Siendo sincera, no sé qué tal haya quedado, llevo mucho tiempo sin redactar, pero me dieron ganas de escribir ésta situación C:

* * *

 **Encantador**

 **Rizel Holmes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de la última ronda de partidos, todos los equipos gozaban de la deliciosa parrillada que los entrenadores habían organizado. Daichi disfrutaba de la sombra recargado contra la pared del gimnasio y con su plato en una mano, observando a todos convivir y reforzar los lazos que habían creado con el paso de esos días. De un momento a otro, sintió a alguien pararse a su lado.

— Tienes una esposa encantadora, Sawamura— Kuroo tragó un nuevo bocado de _onigiri_ tras decir aquello.

— ¿Perdón?—Daichi le miró confuso unos instantes, el capitán de Nekoma siempre salía con ese tipo de comentarios repentinos que lograban desencajar a uno; lo pensó un instante antes de responder con lo más lógico. — Oh, te equivocas, Shimizu y yo no…

— No hablo de la mánager, ni de la pequeña rubia que han traído con ustedes— Kuroo se interrumpió para sonreír con picardía, Daichi enarcó una ceja, aún más confundido. Bien, jamás entendería a ese gato negro.

Tras ver que el otro de verdad no daba cuenta de a quién se refería, decidió aclararlo.

— Me refiero a Sugawara-kun— dijo Kuroo señalando al _setter_ de tercer año que se encontraba varios metros más allá, intentando detener una nueva trifulca entre Kageyama y Hinata.

Sawamura guardó silencio sin atreverse a dar cualquier tipo de respuesta. ¿Era buena idea contestar, de todas formas?

— No hace falta analizarlo mucho y puedo darme cuenta de cómo lo miras cuando él no se da cuenta. Siempre atento a lo que hace o lo que tiene para decir. — sonrió aún más, sin apartar la vista del peliplatino— Y la forma en que se sonríen, hombre, son adorables. — Kuroo río ante la mirada amenazante de Daichi.

Antes de que Sawamura pudiera renegar otra cosa, Bokuto se unió a ellos con su plato nuevamente rebosante de carne.

— ¿De qué me perdí, Bro?—

— Sólo le comentaba a Sawamura-kun lo linda que es su esposa.

— ¿Sugawara?—preguntó Bokuto, en un tono que iba más encaminado a una afirmación que a un cuestionamiento. Kuroo asintió y ambos rieron cuando Daichi bufó avergonzado. — También luce como una madre atenta y cariñosa— agregó el capitán de Fukurodani con una sonrisa divertida.

— No irás a negarlo, ¿cierto?— preguntó Tetsuro.

— ¿Por qué debería?— dijo Daichi finalmente, echando un vistazo a Koushi, quien ahora reía en compañía de Yaku, mientras servía unos cuantos vegetales más al plato de Nishinoya.— No tengo razones para avergonzarme de nuestra relación.— admitió con una sonrisa— Y no es como si fuera el único, Kuroo tiene a Kozume y Bokuto a Akaashi. No engañan a nadie.

Ambos capitanes volvieron a reír ante lo dicho por Sawamura. Habían sido completamente pillados, pero al igual que el capitán de Karasuno, no tenían nada de qué sentirse cohibidos.

— ¿Acaso somos una especie de club llamado "Capitanes que aman a su _setter_ " o algo así?— quiso saber Kuroo, hablando con mofa.

— Ohoho, no suena nada mal, Bro.

— Paso —dijo Sawamura deseando poder alejarse de ese par.

— ¡Daichi, hora de prepararnos para volver a casa!— exclamó el _setter_ llegando hasta ellos con una sonrisa radiante— Gracias por todo. — dijo Koushi dirigiéndose a los otros dos chicos.

— Te lo dije. Adorable. — soltó Kuroo con total seriedad y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, desencajando a Suga, mientras Bokuto asentía repetidamente.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Nada! Andando. — tomó al más bajo por los hombros y salieron de allí en seguida, antes de que a los otros dos se les ocurriera decir algo más.

Ya caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, Suga quiso saber.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Nada.

— Daichi… — Suga entornó los ojos y puso las manos en jarra sobre la cadera. Deteniendo la marcha de ambos — ¿Quién es adorable, según Kuroo?

Sawamura le miró indeciso, estaba consciente de que si no le decía, volvería a preguntar de tal forma que no habría escapatoria, así que optó por hablar en ese momento.

— Tú. Según Kuroo, tú eres adorable. Y dijo que tengo una esposa encantadora. — dijo sintiéndose bobo por lo que acababa de pronunciar. Mataría al capitán de Nekoma la próxima vez que lo viera por no saber usar mejores palabras para describir a Koushi.

Suga río en cuanto procesó lo dicho por Daichi.

— Supongo que debo sentirme halagado. — dijo— Aunque bien pudo decir que soy un _esposo_ encantador.

— Además… Bokuto dijo que eres una madre atenta y cariñosa. — agregó el capitán, con una sonrisa más relajada.

— ¿Es así?— rió nuevamente— Siempre comparándome con una mamá, ¿en serio soy tan maternal?— le preguntó al capitán sin borrar la diversión de su rostro.

Daichi guardó silencio un instante. Si respondía que, en efecto, a veces se comportaba como una mamá, ¿le golpearía las costillas? Probablemente sí lo hiciera, pero jamás podía evadir a Suga.

— Olvídalo, Daichi, eres claro como el agua. — refunfuñó, frunciendo cejas y labios.

— ¡Pero eres la mejor mamá del mundo! — se apresuró a decir— No, eso no era… Estúpido Bokuto— gruñó.

Koushi rió con más ganas y tuvo que sostenerse el estómago.

— Oh Daichi, no me molesta, ya estoy acostumbrado. — aseguró acercándose al capitán y mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Y qué más da si nos ven como un viejo matrimonio? Quizá no están tan lejos de la realidad— agregó provocando una sonrisa en Daichi, pues éste sabía lo que las palabras del _setter_ implicaban.

— Tan acertado como siempre, Suga. — borró la distancia que los separaba con un sólo pasó y alcanzó el rostro de Koushi con las manos, lo miró con detenimiento sólo unos momentos y en seguida, depositó un suave beso sobre su lunar. Después, suspiró. —Él tenía razón, eres encantador.

Y volvió a besarlo, ahora en los labios.

.

.

* * *

 _ **R.H: ¡Gracias por leer!** ¿Qué les pareció? En verdad espero les agradara, como ya había mencionado llevo meses sin redactar algo y dudo seriamente de la calidad,me siento oxidada, jaja, pero, espero retomar el ritmo. Les agradecería si me dejaran sus opiniones, en serio se los agradecería. Cualquier falta de ortografía o error de dedo, no duden en decirme :D _

_Mil besos~_


End file.
